Under the Sacred Tree
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: Death occured under the Sacred Tree 50 years ago. A new life will begin...[InuxKik] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Otherwise Kagome would not even be in the show, and Kikyo and Inuyasha would be together! xD Or Kikyo and Sesshomaru could be together! Whooot! xDD 

Summary: Erm, basically the Shikon Jewel is complete and Inuyasha asks Kikyo to meet him under the Sacred Tree. Will he use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon, or will he change his mind...?

* * *

Kikyo had just finished tucking the children in bed, and she smiled warmly at their peaceful, sleeping figures. They reminded her so much of Kaede when she was a young child. So carefree...so sweet...so loving...

Her smile was replaced with a sorrowful expression. Whenever she thought of Kaede, she remembered her death...

Her body had felt numb and cold, as cold as death itself. Remembering her last words to Kaede, she frowned sadly as she remembered her old for,her eyes shuttingforever as she fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Kaede desperately crying out,"_Sister Kikyo_!"

When she thought of her death, she thought of Inuyasha. When she thought of Inuyasha, all of those painful memories would replay over and over in her mind. Inuyasha _did_ love her, but not in the way Kikyo wished for. His heart belonged to _her _now and all of his thoughts, feelings, and memories of Kikyo would be locked in the back of his mind. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts, and peered outside. To her dismay, rain was pouring steadily from the dark sky. She stepped outside and shivered as she felt the cold sting of the rain and the intense breeze blow against her face.

_-Flashback-_

_"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said flatly, her hazel eyes locked onto his. Her eyes traveled down to stare at a familiar glimmer of amethyst with a slight hint of pink. Naruku had been defeated recently, and Inuyasha had fused the jewel shards together. She could sense the Shikon Jewel tucked in his red cloak. "I'm surprised to see that you haven't used the Jewel to become a full demon yet...What brings you here...?"_

_"Kikyo...I just wanted to ask you to meet me under the Sacred Tree tonight..."_

_Kikyo narrowed her eyes and stared at him coldly. "What if I do not wish to come?"_

_"Kikyo...I understand that you resent my relationship with Kagome, but...-"_

_"It's not _that _I feel bitter about...It's _our_ relationship I am bitter about..." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kikyo placed a finger on his lips to stop him. His lips were as soft and tender as they were fifty years ago. How she longed to capture them in the embrace of her own lips! _

_"Your heart belongs to_ her_ and I cannot change that. Your love for me now merely comes out of pity. Then again..." Kikyo gave a feeble laugh, and stared sadly at the ground. "Who could ever love a dead woman such as myself?" She turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her wrists firmly and drew her closer to his chest, his arms holding her tightly in place._

_"Dead or alive, Kikyo, I'd _always_ love you, no matter what..." Kikyo averted his gaze, and shifted slightly in his grasp but that was the only response she gave him. She had heard his tender words many times before. Her heart had used to melt at his words, and a warm feeling would spread over her. But now she felt a cold pit in her heart, knowing that he had never, and never will mean what he said._

_"I...have to return to the village..." Kikyo murmured, relieved when Inuyasha finally released her. She began to walk away, and she paused to glance back at him."I may or may not meet you under the Sacred Tree. I will come if I wish to..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Kikyo glanced up at the sky and felt the cold rain drop onto her face. She disliked the rain. It was said to bring ease but whenever it rained, it'd feel like she was wallowing in her despair, loneliness, and sorrow.

She began to walk along the path and finally came upon entrance to the forest, where it led to the Sacred Tree. She stared into the darkness for a moment before entering the forest. The thick masses of the trees blocked out most of the water, but some drops managed to trickle through. Kikyo continued to stride along the path until the Sacred Tree came into sight. She advanced toward it, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. Kikyo glanced around, shivering slightly. Inuyasha wasn't in sight.

To her despair, Kikyo realized that it was raining heavier than before, and more water was leaking through the massive barrier of thin branches and green leaves. She shivered again, and wrapped her arms more tightly around herself.

"You're cold..." Kikyo swiftly turned to find Inuyasha standing near her. She turned away, and her eyes concentrated on the wet grass, which was covered with many clear drops of water.

"Here..." Kikyo glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha offering his red cloak to her.

"I don't need it..." she said coldly, turning away from him. The draft in the forest was extremely freezing, and water was pouring in rapidly through the tangle of branches and leaves. Kikyo's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and her breath was growing unsteady. She had never felt this cold before. She hated being so weak and vulnerable, especially in front of him.

"There's only one other way to warm you..." Inuyasha murmured softly, closing the distance between them. Kikyo didn't respond, but merely eyed him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowedslightly as she realized his intentions. She turned to runaway...

Before Kikyo knew it, Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her affectionately and held her against his chest in his attempt to warm her with his body heat. Kikyo flinched at his touch and felt the urge to resist, but she felt so cold that she had no other choice but to lean against him for warmth. Surprisingly, even though Inuyasha was quite drenched, Kikyo began to feel warmer. She unknowingly snuggled against him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Inuyasha smiled slightly down at her, and embraced her tighter.

Kikyo felt the strong presence of purity nearby...next to her head...beneath Inuyasha's cloak!

Kikyo's eyes gazed at the strong glimmer next to her head. Of course...

She couldn't help feeling bitter as she couldn't help feeling happy. He only wanted to say goodbye to her...

"Use the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha...to become a full demon..." Kikyo glanced up at Inuyasha and struggled to give him a smile. "Isn't that what you always wanted...?"

Inuyasha reached into his cloak, and slowly withdrew the Shikon Jewel. He had intended to use the Shikon Jewel to turn into a full-fledged demon, but he had only requested Kikyo to come here so he could give her a goodbye hug.

As he was staring fixedly at it, an image of him in his full demon form appeared inside the Shikon Jewel. Eyes as red as blood, fangs and claws as sharp as knives, and purple streaks across his cheeks, the image smirked amusedly at him. Then, all of a sudden, the image vanished in a cloudy mist and Kikyo slowly emerged from the haze. Her pale lips formed a thin line, and her hazel eyes held deep sorrow and loneliness. The image of Kikyo shut her eyes, and tears rolled down her cheeks as blue fire surrounded her, and quickly engulfed her body.

_I always wished we could be together_...Kikyo's voice echoed from the Shikon Jewel. Then the surface of the Shikon Jewel turned back to its original form. He glanced down at Kikyo and seeing her nostalgic expression made it seem as if someone was tearing his heart apart. _H_

_ow could I have been so foolish? I had strived to collect all of the jewel shards so I could become a full-fledged demon. All this time I had never known the pain, sorrow, and loneliness Kikyo was experiencing. Kikyo had suffered...all by herself...with no one by her side to give her strength...Kikyo...I'm so sorry..._

Inuyasha's gaze turned back to the Shikon Jewel, and he gripped it tightly in his fist. He knew what he had to do.

Kikyo tried to keep the dam of tears from flooding. This was it. This was when Inuyasha would become a full demon, the desire he had always wanted in his entire life. He would forget about everything, and everyone he had cared about. He would forget her. She would be left alone again, fighting the darkness by herself. But if that was what Inuyasha wanted...she wouldn't stop him. Kikyo found herself gripping onto his cloak tightly. "...Wish upon the Jewel, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha shut his eyes as he clutched the Jewel tightly. The Shikon Jewel glowed brightly, and it started to grow warm in his fist. Kikyo closed her eyes, and her grasp on his cloak loosened. _He made his wish..._

Kikyo's tears threatened to overflow, but she forced them back. She couldn't cry...she had forgotten how.

The Shikon Jewel slowly dimmed in Inuyasha's fist. Then suddenly, amethyst light began to raplidly surround Kikyo and lifted her up so that the top of her head slightly touched the barrier of leaves and branches. The beautiful light illuminated her body and her long, raven hair flew elegantly in one direction. Inuyasha stared in awe as the souls of dead maidens swiftly departed from her body and drifted into the night sky. Her soul collectors shattered and their shiny scales fluttered delicately to the ground. _It's happening...! Kikyo is..._

The glowing light faded and Kikyo slowly drifted to the damp ground. Darkness settled in and the only light that could be seen was the moonlight streaking through the branches and leaves. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, but her eyes were still closed.

"Kikyo?" He kneeled down in front of her and gently shook her, but he gained no response. _Is she...? No, she can't be dead!_

"_Kikyo!_"He pulled her into a hug and he buried his face in her shoulder. "Kikyo...please say something!" He stared at the ground in despair and a tear forced its way out of each of his eyelids. _Kikyo..._

Then he heard a faint noise, as if someone were trying to speak but the words were coming out mixed up. He held Kikyo back a little so he could look at her closely. "Kikyo?"

Her eyeslids slowly opened to reveal misty, dull eyes which stared blanky into his golden orbs. Gradually, her eyes began to turn hazel again. "Inu..yasha..."

"Kikyo...you're...alive..." Inuyasha said softly, carassing her smooth cheek. Her milky skin felt warmer and softer, and she felt just the way she had 50 years ago. He embraced her again, pushing her against his chest. He could clearly feel her heart beat steadily."Kikyo...I was so worried..."

_I feel...strange. I feel...alive. Inuyasha...he must have..._

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo escaped from his grasp and bowed her head low, so that her ebony bangs were covering her eyes. Inuyasha gazed at her questioningly and he reached out his hand toward her. She lifted her head to stare at him and Inuyasha could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha...You did this...for me?"

"Kikyo..." he breathed, as he embraced her again, pushing her warm body against his. "Of course I did..."

"Inuyasha...you don't know how happy I am..." she whispered joyously, her voice shaking with happiness. Inuyasha smiled warmly as she embraced him back. The smell of bones and soil disappeared from her scent, and she smelled just the way she did 50 years ago. He breathed in her scent deeply as he held her against him. _Kikyo..._

"Kikyo...you were wrong...This is what I had always wanted..." Inuyasha's lips gently collided into hers, and for a moment Kikyo didn't move, nor speak. Then her eyeslids drifted down as she returned the tender feeling he was giving her.

_I__nuyasha..._

_Kikyo..._

* * *

A/N. How come my fanfics always come out so mushy? xD Oh well...R&R please and NO FLAMES. Not as if anyone is gonna review my fanfic anyway...xP 


End file.
